Random number generators are used for entertainment in gambling, lottery and video gaming devices, and in scientific and mathematic testing, music composition, and cryptography. Traditional noise sources are typically based on allegedly uncorrelated binary oscillators wherein the host processor clock frequency or an analog low frequency oscillator samples a second or series of autonomous oscillators, which potentially interact thereby to produce a partially predictable signal.